


Of Truths and Dares

by Knightrunner



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Other, Truth or Dare, polyship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: A game of truth or dare gone horribly right, with a few spicy moments along the way.





	

Bart can’t sit still, that’s a well-known fact. Jaime had talked about the speedster more times than he could count. Sometimes it sounded like Jaime was annoyed with Bart’s energy, but it was obvious – to Tye at least – that Jaime wasn’t as bothered as he let on. He… wasn’t sure he’d be able to say the same. After the world returned to normal he wanted a break, and a speedster didn’t seem like the person to have a calm break with. Tye, of course, had tried to teach Bart about his favorite video games. That task alone was a struggle. Even the fastest paced games were “too slow” for Bart.

After several hours of struggling to keep up with the speedster Jaime finally arrived home. The moment he walked in Bart zipped over, spouting off something and giving Jaime a kiss. 

“Hey man, took long enough,” Tye complained, plopping onto the couch.

“Sorry hermano, Aqualad needed some help with something on the Watchtower,” Jaime apologized, taking a seat on the couch next to Tye.

Bart followed, sitting down on the opposing side of Jaime. Tye glared at the speedster as he opened his mouth to complain, “How come you guys sit around so much? Let’s do something more fun.” He leaned over to Jaime, whispering something. Tye couldn’t hear it, but from the blush on the boy’s cheeks he could guess what Bart had suggested. 

“Cariño please! I don’t think he’d be interested in that anyways. Why don’t we just play a game instead? Truth or dare or something,” Jaime suggested, vehemently trying to change the topic.

Bart pouted for a moment before asking about the game. Apparently, the future doesn’t have truth or dare. Tye can’t say he’s upset the stupid game dies out. “It’s a dumb game. You take turns giving other players dares, or they can pick to answer a question,” Tye explains.

The speedster nodded along with the explanation. When Tye finished, Bart looked to Jaime, “Can we play that?”

Jaime glanced at Bart before looking at Tye. “Is that cool with you?”

The Native American shrugged, “Sure, why not?”

At the approval Bart jumped up, shoving a dramatic poited finger at Jaime. “Truth or dare Jaime Reyes!” he challenged.

“Uhh dare?”

Bart grinned, “Kiss me.”

Jaime chuckled, pulling Bart into a light kiss. He quickly away, however, for fear of making Tye uncomfortable. 

“So, Tye, truth or dare?” he asked.

A moment of silence passed before Tye said, “Truth.”

Jaime had to take a moment to think of a question. When he had one he knew it was lame, but it wasn’t the worst. He knew Tye would slap him if he went with something expected like who is his crush. “Are you feeling ok? You seem a little upset.”

Tye scoffed, “I’m fine. Bart, truth or dare?”

“Dare!” Bart exclaimed, not about to back down from a challenge. 

Tye’s lips pressed into a line as he thought up a dare. “Try to kidnap Beast Boy.”

Neither Tye nor Jaime expected him to do it, be he was out the door in less than a second. It was no secret Jaime was usually Bart’s impulse control, but this was still a little surprising. They waited in silence for a minute, then another. Was Bart really trying to kidnap Garfield? Their answer came when Bart ran back in, green skinned boy in his arms. “Hey guys!” Garfield greeted.

“I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Tye muttered.

Bart laughed, setting Garfield down and hopping onto the couch again, this time squishing himself between Jaime and Tye, “I couldn’t back down from a dare.”

As Garfield sat down on the couch, in the free spot next to Jaime Bart posed a dare to him. The shape-shifter easily completed it. Another few turns passed, which resulted in Tye drinking hot sauce, Jaime eating a spoonful of cinnamon, Bart admitting he wears underwear with Blue Beetle print on it, and Garfield folding himself into a pretzel. They all felt like the last one was unfair since Garfield just shifted into a snake to do it.

“Hey Tye, truth or dare,” Garfield asked.

“Truth,” Tye replied. He’d never been fond of doing dares, so he liked to say truth as often as he could. 

Garfield took a moment to think up a question, as he’d been hoping Tye would say dare. “Oh! If you had to bang anyone in the room who would it be?”

Tye glanced at Jaime and Bart before looking away, a faint blush on his cheeks. He was glad his dark skin mostly hid the blush, but he doubted that would stop Bart from seeing it. “Uhm… Jaime I guess.”

At his answer Jaime blushed, trying to ignore the suggestive look from Bart. “Why me?” he asked.

“I know you best, guess it just seems less awkward… and I’m not gonna deny you’re attractive,” he said. After a moment he added a muttered, “Not that it matters.”

Bart quickly turned to Tye, “Oh I don’t know about that,” he said.

A slap hit the back of Bart’s head, prompting him to turn to Jaime and pout. “What? You said yo-“

“Cariño not with Gar here,” Jaime scolded. 

Tye and Garfield looked equally confused. Obviously Bart and Jaime has discussed something, and it involved Tye. But what on earth could the couple want with him? Why did it matter if Garfield was here? 

Bart frowned, “I’ll run him back to the cave then. Then we can talk to Tye cause apparently you didn’t. Maybe if you had he wouldn’t have been pouting all day.”

Tye was about to object to pouting when Bart grabbed Garfield and sped off. He turned to Jaime, in the few minutes they had alone he wanted to talk to his friend. “What’s going on man? Why is your boyfriend trying to bang me?”

Jaime sighed, turning on the couch to face Tye and rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh… how do I say this? We, Bart and I, we both like you. I was gonna tell you in a less awkward way but… I wasn’t sure what to say.”

“You both like me? What’s that mean for your relationship?” Tye asked. He was confused, and shocked, but that doesn’t mean he won’t worry about his best friend.

The Hispanic boy chuckled, “We’ll be fine. Just equally sad that you rejected us. We aren’t gonna break up because of you. Like I said, we both like you. It’s not just me or not just Bart.”

Tye shook his head, “I didn’t reject you though! I uh… I mean…” he trailed off, immediately realizing what he’d said.

Jaime grinned, raising a hand to tilt Tye’s face back towards his. “So you’re ok with us? Both of us?”

He sighed, nodding slowly. “Bart was… kinda right about me pouting.”

A laugh escaped Jaime’s lips as Bart busted through the door again. He grinned when he saw Jaime holding Tye. “Hey! Don’t leave me out!” he fussed, jumping onto the couch. The speedster landed halfway on both boys. He wiggled around to sit sideways in Jaime’s lap, his legs laying across Tye’s lap. “So, what’d I miss?”

Tye grinned, reaching over and grabbing Bart. He pulled him closer, just enough to press a kiss to his cheek. “Just a little talk.” The kiss left Bart beaming, and less than a second later Bart was tackling Tye into the couch’s armrest. He gave Tye a quick kiss on the lips before snuggling up against his chest. Tye looked over to Jaime, “Is he always this cuddly?”

“Nope. Enjoy it while it lasts,” Jaime commented, resituating on the couch to lean against Bart. He wanted to grab Tye’s hand but when he got comfortable noticed Tye had busied his hands playing with Bart’s hair. Funny, it seemed more like Bart should have been playing with Tye’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this exists because I wanted Tye playing with Bart's hair or vise versa. I got what I wanted. Wasn't sure how I'd get there when I started. Just don't ask how my ships happen they just do. I'm trash. I know.


End file.
